Question: If $A=2+i$, $O=-4$, $P=-i$, and $S=2+4i$, find $A-O+P+S$.
Adding real parts and imaginary parts separately, we have $(2-(-4)+0+2)+(1+0-1+4)i=\boxed{8+4i}$.